


伪双人直播之猜唇膏

by hbszd12345678



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbszd12345678/pseuds/hbszd12345678





	伪双人直播之猜唇膏

工作人员调好手机往桌子上一放，把镜头对准了沙发上的两人。  
季肖冰和高瀚宇笑着挥手。“大家好，我是季肖冰。”  
“我是高瀚宇。”  
“嘿，你们等今天可是等了很久吧。”

话音刚落，一片弹幕疯了似的滚动！更有几个土豪粉丝炸了好几个大烟花。

“这可是我跟大爷约了好久才约到的，你们可得好好感谢我。”高瀚宇眨着眼，笑得很是欢快。

“那今天的环节是啥来着？”高瀚宇问镜头外的工作人员。

【哟哟哟您二位直播还有环节呢！？】

“那可不是，你们期待了那么久的双人直播，可不得给你们来个超级豪华无敌旗舰版的咯。”

【高老师一定是怕季老师当场批改作业太闷了才设计的环节！是！快说是！】

“是是是！这位朋友真相了。”高瀚宇接过工作人员递过来的一叠信，挑了挑眉道，“不过这第一个环节，还就是让季老师批改作业！”

【卧槽！高老板是个狼火！】

（我不会写彩虹p，这节空着，直接跳下一环节）

 

“请猜出对方所涂的唇膏颜色和味道。”

“啥玩意儿？！”  
当工作人员念出第二环节的直播活动后，高瀚宇再现图西式瞪眼，整个身体都写满了惊讶。  
“这，你们是不是搞错对象了？”  
高瀚宇指了指自己又指了指季肖冰，“你们觉得我们俩大男人对这个在行？”

工作人员直呼冤枉，“这不是当时准备直播的时候您自己说的让粉丝指定活动环节，这按楼层选的还不是您嘛？我还纳闷您当时怎么就选这个了呢！”

高瀚宇扶了扶额，感到脑壳疼。他悄悄看了眼季肖冰，正好对上了眼，他心里一阵尴尬，小声的嘟囔，“唉我真不知道。”

“行了行了，不就猜唇膏么，猜呗，要不这样，”季肖冰对着镜头，“颜色和味道二选一？”  
说这揉了揉额角，“我一年都涂不了几次唇膏，真是为难。”

他眯着眼去看弹幕。弹幕滚动的飞快，他点了好几下，才暂停了两条。

【2333行吧行吧饶了你们】  
【那个姐妹想出来这招，绝了！】

季肖冰，“哎不是我说，这题就算俩女演员估计也答不出来吧？”

【大爷您可别小看女人，女人认真起来堪比福尔摩斯】

“高老师都被你们吓坏了。来吧。”

季肖冰看了眼工作人员，“你们准备了什么唇膏？”

工作人员从口袋里掏了三支唇膏出来，“我就刚刚楼下超市买的，我还挑了味道重的，要不猜口红？”

高瀚宇瘫坐在沙发上，神情极其复杂，也不知道在想些什么，听到工作人员这话，摆了摆手，“别了，味道还能闻闻，颜色我和季老师直接死了。”

“那就味道呗。”季肖冰看着高瀚宇，“我涂你猜？”

高瀚宇看着他，眼神幽幽，季肖冰一位他还在介意，拍了他一下后背，“咱俩什么风浪没经历过啊，害怕一群小姑娘？来吧？高老板。”

高瀚宇两颊有点发热，扭头看向工作人员，“唇膏给我，大爷猜吧，不能偷看。”

说罢，看着季肖冰扭过头去，他拿了一支在镜头前晃了晃，黄色的小橙子可爱的标记在唇膏尾部。他仔细的涂好，“好了。”

季肖冰扭头看他，今天的高瀚宇并没有做造型，清爽得像是邻家的大男孩。  
当他的目光落在高瀚宇涂得亮晶晶的嘴唇上时，忽的笑了，“高瀚宇这涂得像刚吃了俩大猪蹄。”  
高瀚宇看着对方笑开的脸，心里一点小委屈，“我还不是为了让你猜到，你以前不是这样的。”

旁边的经纪人扶着额翻了个白眼，为什么她带的这位小祖宗每次都是如此没有求生欲？

“呵呵呵呵，这不吃了大猪蹄脸上才容光焕发的，好看！”季肖冰的笑意都要从眼里溢出来了，把原本可怜兮兮的高瀚宇熨贴得无比舒适。  
“橘子味儿吧。”季肖冰凑近了嗅了两下，“还真是橘子味儿的，挺好闻的。”

高瀚宇被季肖冰突如其来的靠近漏了一拍心跳。看到他退回去有舒了长长一口气，心里又有点酸酸麻麻的不舍  
。

“好了，第二支吧。”季肖冰转过头去，语气欢快，“好像也不是很难嘛。”

高瀚宇擦掉原先的唇膏，又换了一支涂上。“哎呀，这个有一丢丢的颜色，不知道不是很难的季老师能不能猜到呢？”高瀚宇朝镜头眨了眨眼。

“肯定难不倒我的啊。”

季肖冰盯着他的唇瞧了很久，就到弹幕上已经开始有人透露答案。

“你们这群叛徒！不能因为大爷比我好看就全站他那边儿吧，我的女儿们呢！爸爸需要你们的保护！”

【爸爸，女儿们不放弃您，我们站季老师！】  
【爸爸，女儿们不放弃您，我们站季老师！】  
【爸爸，女儿们不放弃您，我们站季老师！】

“逆子！”

季肖冰看了一眼弹幕，又很快回了眼神，“从颜色上我猜草莓??。”  
“粉粉的嘛，就草莓吧。就上次你们说我那件毛衣，不是说草莓冰激凌嘛。”

【卧槽！】  
【卧槽！季老师你也学高老师窥屏！】

“没有没有，是经纪人看到了跟我说的，我觉得说的挺好的。”

【经纪人：这锅我不背】  
【季老师快把微博小号交出来！！】

“哎，你们下次换个有挑战的活动来，我觉得这个我小菜一碟么。”

【季老师的意思还有下次双人直播？】

“只要我和高瀚宇有时间就可以啊。”

【嘿，我有空请你吃饭一个道理（手动狗头】  
【楼上的怕不是黑子，叉出去】

高瀚宇擦完唇膏就看见一群人滚着弹幕打嘴仗，“人家直播满屏都是夸人的，怎么到我这儿画风就突变了呢？”

弹幕有一瞬间的沉默，然后从某一个开始放文字表情包后就一发不可收拾。

高瀚宇叹了口气，默默的涂了第三支唇膏。

季肖冰捏着高瀚宇的下巴，左左右右看了好几遍，愣是没看出什么颜色，凑近了闻也是被一阵若有似无的暖香给盖住了。

“高瀚宇，你今天喷香水了？”

高瀚宇的耳朵有点烫，他看着近如咫尺的一张精致的脸，喉头干涩的吞了好几口口水。“没...没啊。”

季肖冰皱着眉，又认真仔细的瞧了瞧，依旧没瞧出什么来，就在工作人员都要忍不住开口提醒的时候，他伸出了舌尖朝着高瀚宇的嘴角舔了舔。

“啪”

舌尖还未碰到嘴角，正在直播的手机被正在后方的工作人员一手拍在地上。

和地板亲密接触的屏幕上来回滚动着【卧槽】  
【发生了什么！】

现场仿佛被施了时间暂停的魔法，只有季肖冰是游离在外，舌尖在唇齿间来回，有一丝丝的凉意泛出来。

他神色如常，打破一室静谧，“哎，薄荷。”他没去看用手指抵着嘴角的高瀚宇，而是看向一手打翻手机的工作人员，“手机没摔坏吧？”

工作人员眨了眨眼，看着季肖冰，季肖冰的眼底深邃，闪着灯的光，能看到人的心里去。

“没...应该坏不了。”她拿起手机，摄像头正好对着她自己，看着快要疯了的弹幕，赶紧安抚道，“没事没事儿我手滑，不小心把手机给摔了，继续继续。”

恢复直播的时候，高瀚宇正捏着耳朵尖儿，眼神忽闪，“哎，你们还有什么招儿赶紧使出来。”  
“能难倒我们算你们赢。”  
他的眼神跳过季肖冰，落在他藏在发间的两只耳朵尖，也是粉嫩的颜色。

 

某处的微博群炸了。  
“卧槽！”  
“我赌一根辣条！翻车那一秒我看见老季朝高总凑了过去！”  
“舌头尖都看到了！”  
“妈的！妈的！”  
“老娘搞到真的了！”


End file.
